Kakashi Hatake
|Zdjęcie=Kakashi prof 1.png;Części I-II Kakashi epilog.png;Epilog |Nienazwana=No |Kanji=はたけカカシ |Rōmaji=Hatake Kakashi |Inne nazwy= , , , , , , Fū no Sho |Polski=January Brunov |Japoński=Kazuhiko Inoue |Przypisy=Pierwszy Databook, strony 94-99 |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Grupa krwi=0 |Urodziny=15 Września |Status=Żyje |Wiek część 1=26-27 |Wiek część 2=29-31 |Wiek the last=33 |Wzrost część 1=181 cm |Waga część 1=67,5 kg |Ranga część 1=Jōnin |Ranga część 2=Kage |Zajęcie=Dowódca ANBU~kiedyś, Komandor Trzeciej Dywizji Zjednoczonych Sił Shinobi, Hokage |Czakra=Uwolnienie Błyskawicy~~Wrodzona, Uwolnienie Ognia, Uwolnienie Wiatru, Uwolnienie Wody, Uwolnienie Ziemi, Uwolnienie Yin, Uwolnienie Yang |Kekkei Genkai=Sharingan~Kiedyś, Mangekyō Sharingan~Kiedyś |Rejestracja Ninja=009720 |Wiek ukończenia akademii=5 |Wiek zdobycia rangi chūnina=6 |Przynależność=Konohagakure, Korzeń~~Tylko Anime, Zjednoczone Siły Shinobi |Drużyna=Drużyna Minato, Drużyna Ro~~Tylko Anime, Drużyna Kakashiego, Drużyna Asumy~~Tymczasowo, Drużyna Pierwsza~~Anime, Drużyna Kurenai~~Tymczasowo, Trzecia Dywizja, Oddział Ośmiu Osób |Klan=Klan Hatake |Rodzice=Sakumo Hatake, Matka Kakashiego |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=3 |Anime=3 |Shippūden=No |Gra=Naruto: Clash of Ninja |Film=Naruto film: Starcie ninja w Kraju Śniegu |OVA=Znaleźć czterolistną czerwoną koniczynę! |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film }} — był członkiem drużyny Minato, a później dowódcą ANBU. Ostatecznie, Trzeci Hokage mianował go Jōninem Nadzorującym. Jest wychowawcą trzech głównych bohaterów: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha i Sakura Haruno i jednym z najlepszych i najbardziej cieszących się szacunkiem shinobi w Konohagakure. Jakiś czas po Czwartej Światowej Wojnie Shinobi został . Przeszłość Dzieciństwo i śmierć ojca thumb|left|Kakashi jako dzieckoJako syn Sakumo, od dziecka bardzo podziwiał swego ojca, w młodym wieku stracił matkę co spowodowało jego zżycie się z ojcem. Już w akademii wyróżniał się wśród rówieśników niezwykłym talentem, zawsze dostawał najwyższe oceny z każdego testu. W wieku 5 lat ukończył ją jako jeden z najlepszych, a już rok później uzyskał rangę chūnina. Niestety na okres sukcesów młodego Hatake złożyła się misja jego ojca, Sakumo, przez którą okrył się on hańbą ratując towarzyszy. Będąc rozgoryczony zachowaniem otoczenia starszy Hatake popełnił samobójstwo, co wywarło wielki wpływ na Kakashiego, który odtąd postanowił ściśle przestrzegać kodeksu ninja by nie skończyć tak jak jego ojciec. Kakashi w drużynie Minato Po ukończeniu akademii Hatake został przydzielony do drużyny z Obito oraz Rin pod dowództwem przyszłego Hokage ‒ Minato Namikaze. Jego stosunki z towarzyszami bardzo przypominały te, jakie możemy zauważyć później między Sasuke, Naruto i Sakurą. Jako najbardziej uzdolniony z drużyny często ignorował pozostałych, pogardzając niekiedy fajtłapowatym Obito. W miarę późniejszych wydarzeń relacje między nimi zamieniły się w zażyłą przyjaźń. Misja w Kusagakure thumb|left|Drużyna Minato W wieku lat 13 krótko po zostaniu przez Kakashiego jōninem, został on przydzielony jako lider drużyny z Rin i Obito, mającej za zadanie pomóc w dywersji podczas Trzeciej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi. Mieli oni wysadzić most, przez który żołnierze z Iwagakure przedzierali się na teren Konohy. Początkowo podróżowali razem z nauczycielem i napotkali na swej drodze jednego z przeciwników. Kakashi postanowił sam zaatakować frontalnie przy pomocy nowo wymyślonej techniki ‒ Chidori. Minato odradzał takie zachowanie, jednak młody Hatake był zdeterminowany i jako nowy lider swej grupy uzyskał pozwolenie. Zbytnia pewność siebie i szybkie parcie po linii prostej niemal przyczyniło się do śmierci Kakashiego, jednak z opresji wybawił go Namikaze, który to błyskawicznie rozprawił się z wrogiem przy użyciu swych technik pieczętująco-teleportujących. thumb|Kakashi i jego pierwsze Chidori Po rozdzieleniu się z Minato, który to miał pomóc innym ninja z Konohy bezpośrednio na froncie, wyruszyli w trójkę, jednak bardzo szybko zostali zaatakowani przez dwóch shinobi z Iwa ‒ Kakko i Taisekiego, którzy porwali Rin i uciekli mając na celu przy pomocy genjutsu wyciągnąć z niej potrzebne informacje. Obito bez namysłu postanowił popędzić za porywaczami, by odbić swą towarzyszkę, zatrzymał go jednak Kakashi, który zabronił mu tego, by móc kontynuować misję. Po tragedii rodzinnej w wyniku której jego ojciec popełnił samobójstwo, Kakashi postanowił za wszelką cenę przestrzegać reguł shinobi i uznał, że należy zostawić Rin, by wypełnić swe zadanie. W Obito wywołało to złość, wydarł się on na Kakashiego zarzucając mu brak serca i deklarując, że dla niego Sakumo był bohaterem, który postąpił jak najbardziej właściwie, ratując swych towarzyszy. Chłopcy rozdzielają się i odchodzą. Obito zbliżywszy się do kryjówki wroga zostaje zaatakowany przez Taisekiego, jednak przed śmiercią ratuje go Kakashi, który uświadomił sobie swoje błędne postępowanie i używając tantō (krótkie ostrze) z białą czakrą ojca atakuje oponenta. Dzięki technice kamuflażu Taisekiemu udaje się przeciąć oko Kakasheigo, który zasłonił tym samym przed ciosem Obito. Młody Uchiha w chwili zagrożenia życia jego najbliższych aktywuje po raz pierwszy Sharingana i zabija wroga. Po opatrzeniu ran razem z Hatake ruszają na odsiecz Rin, pokonując Kakko dzięki zespołowej walce. Gdy już mają opuszczać jaskinię wroga, pozostały przy życiu jōnin z Iwa za pomocą swej techniki kruszy całą kryjówkę, co powoduje zawalenie się skał z których została zrobiona. Kakashi ze względu na ranne lewe oko nie jest w stanie dojrzeć lecącego odłamka i upada na ziemię trafiony nim. Przed zmiażdżeniem ratuje go Obito spychając go z trajektorii lotu skały, tym samym sam pod nią wpadając. Jego prawa część ciała zostaje całkowicie zdruzgotana, w czasie swoich ostatnich chwil postanawia on wręczyć Kakashiemu zaległy prezent dając mu swego Sharingana, którego przeszczepia mu Rin w miejsce rannego lewego oka. W ostatnich słowach młody Uchiha prosi Hatake, by zajął się Rin, po czym umiera, przygnieciony przez resztę odłamków. Za pomocą nowego Sharingana Kakashi udoskonala swój atak i dzięki Chidori zabija on ostatecznie Kakko. Gdy razem z Rin zostają otoczeni przez batalion shinobi z Iwa pojawia się Minato pokonując oponentów. Następnego dnia wysadzają most w powietrze, a imię Kakashiego staje się w miarę czasu coraz bardziej sławne. Atak Dziewięcioogoniastego na Konohę thumb|left|Kakashi podczas ataku Kyūbiego na Konohę.Podczas ataku Lisa na Konohagakure, Kakashi przebywał w wiosce, już wtedy można zaobserwować rywalizację między nim a Maito Gaiem. Wyczuł bardzo nieprzyjemną czakrę lecz nie wiedział do kogo ona należy. Potem widzimy go z innymi młodymi ninja, którzy zostali zatrzymani przez ich zwierzchników m.in.Ojca Kurenai, który nie chciał aby mieszali się w walkę gdyż są nadzieją Konohagakure i w przyszłości będą musieli zająć się wioską. Rywalizacja Kakashi Hatake i Maito Guy byli tak zwanymi ,,Odwiecznymi rywalami". Zaczęło się to od młodych lat Guy wyzywał Kakashiego na różne pojedynki typu: wyścigi, jedzenie na czas itd. Wynik wynosi 51 dla Hatake i 50 dla Guya co wynika z fillera w, którym Guy myśląc, że Kakashi jest klonem pyta go o wynik po czym nie pamiętając o ostatniej konkurencji, którą przegrał atakuje go. Osobowość thumb|left|Kakashi przed pomnikiem poległych shinobiŚmierć Obito bardzo zmieniła Kakashiego. Zaadaptował wiele jego cech i poglądów. Najczęściej powracającym jest jego pomysł na pracę zespołową: gdy po stworzeniu drużyny siódmej, oceniał możliwości jej członków w ramach testu z dzwonkami, w trakcie którego trójka musiała zebrać dwa dzwonki, które trzymał. Jedynie pracując zespołowo mogli przejść tę próbę. Kakashi rozwija swoją filozofię w czasie części I, kładąc szczególny nacisk na Sasuke, którego wzrastające siły powodują, że powoli obraca się przeciw przyjaciołom i kolegom. Pomimo tego, że Kakashi często przypomina Sasuke o ważności pracy zespołowej i próbuje pokazać mu jak siła może wynikać z przyjaźni, do Sasuke nauki jego mistrza nie docierają. Kakashi oddziela swoje życie prywatne od współpracy ze studentami, mówiąc, że ma kilka hobby i marzeń, które nie są ich sprawą. Mówi także, że wszystkie ważne dla niego osoby nie żyją. Spędza dużo czasu przy pomniku z wyrytym nazwiskiem Obito. Przebywając tam, ma skłonność do tracenia poczucia czasu, w wyniku czego często spóźnia się na spotkania (jest to kolejna cecha przejęta od Obito). Kakashi stale zakrywa dolną część twarzy. W czasie 101 odcinka anime, odcinka typu omake poświęconego wysiłkom siódmej drużyny mającym na celu zdjęcie maski Kakashiego, pada stwierdzenie, że jest całkiem przystojny, po tym jak dwóch pracowników sklepu Ichiraku (mężczyzna i kobieta) na krótko widziało go, gdy zdjął swoją maskę, by zjeść ramen. W innym omake, dołączonym do trzeciego databooka Naruto jego własne stado psów walczy, próbując sobie przypomnieć jak wygląda: każdy pamięta go jako osobę o zupełnie innej twarzy, a po tym, gdy w końcu zgadzają się odnośnie jego wyglądu, zdają sobie sprawę, że ich opis jest całkowicie błędny. Jedynym hobby, którego Kakashi nie próbuje ukryć przed swoimi studentami, jest jego słabość do serii powieści erotycznych, z których pierwsza to „Eldorado Flirtujących” (jap. イチャイチャパラダイス, Icha Icha Paradaisu). Książki opisujące doświadczenia miłosne autora Jiraiyi są bestsellerem w świecie Naruto. Pytany o szczegóły fabuły książek Masashi Kishimoto wyjaśnił, że grupa docelowa Naruto nie jest wystarczająco dorosła, by wyjaśniać szczegóły fabuły książek. Kakashi zwykle czyta jedną z książek w czasie wydarzeń nie wymagających jego zupełnej uwagi, takich jak wczesne rozmowy i sesje treningowe z siódmą drużyną. Naruto ma okazję użyć przywiązania Kakashiego do książek przeciwko niemu: grozi, że zdradzi mu zakończenie ostatniego odcinka serii, zmuszając nauczyciela, chcącego uniknąć poznania fabuły, do zamknięcia oczu i zakrycia uszu, czyniąc go w tym czasie bezbronnym. Wygląd thumb|Kakashi pokazany bez maski.Wygląd Kakashiego wzbudza wiele kontrowersji. Jego twarz zakryta jest maską. Dzięki temu staje sie jeszcze bardziej tajemniczy i zagadkowy. Ubrany jest podobnie jak większość ninja w Wiosce Ukrytej w Liściach. Nosi czarne spodnie, czarną bluzę i zieloną kamizelkę. Ma szare sterczące włosy. Nosi na czole opaskę Konohy zakrywającą jego lewe oko. Umiejętności Sharingan Sharingan otrzymany od Obito jest głównym elementem sławy Kakashiego. Umożliwia mu naśladowanie ruchów oponenta. Może za jego pomocą odczytać jego Ninjutsu, Genjutsu i Taiujutsu i je skopiować. Sharingan daje mu możliwość przewidzenia ataków i ruchów wroga, pozwalając na wykorzystanie umiejętności przeciwnika przeciw niemu samemu. Dzięki niemu, skopiował i zapamiętał ponad tysiąc różnych technik, przez co otrzymał przydomek „Kopiujący Ninja Kakashi” (jap. コピー忍者のカカシ, Kopī Ninja no Kakashi). Sharingan nie jest jego naturalnym okiem, więc jest stale aktywny i wyczerpuje czakrę. Gdy nie jest potrzebny, Kakashi zasłania swoje oko ochraniaczem na czoło, aby oszczędzać czakrę. Długotrwałe korzystanie z tego Dōjutsu powoduje ogromne wycieńczenie organizmu. Kakashi uzyskał Mangekyō Sharingan po tym jak został zmuszony do zabicia Rin. Dzięki Mangekyō Sharingan może wykonać technikę zwaną Kamui (jap. 神威, Kamui, dosł. boski majestat), która wysyła każdy cel do innego wymiaru. Kakashi unika wykorzystywania tej zdolności poza sytuacjami, gdy jest to absolutnie niezbędne, gdyż w znacznym stopniu wycieńcza ona organizm. Gdy pierwszy raz używa tej techniki, zapada w śpiączkę po użyciu jej trzy razy w ciągu jednego dnia, posiadał także słabą kontrolę celowania, jednak po długiej praktyce ze swoim Mangekyo, może kontrolować wielkość, a także świetnie kontroluje celność oraz może trafiać nawet małe, niezwykle szybkie i daleko poruszające się cele. Może użyć go także dwa razy w krótkim odstępie czasu, nie wykazując natychmiastowego wyssania chakry i zmęczenia. Podczas wydarzeń w Czwartej Wielkiej Wojnie Shinobi, traci Sharigana który został zabrany przez Madare Uchiha. Po uzyskaniu chakry zmarłego Obito zyskuje oba Mangekyō Sharingany i aktywuje Susanoo. Ostatecznie Obito odchodzi do świata umarłych powodując, że jego Sharingan bezpowrotnie znika powodując, że czas Kopiującego Ninja Kakashiego przeminął. thumb|left|230px|Mangekyō Sharingan Kakashi'ego Ninjutsu Podstawową naturą chakry Kakashi'ego jest styl błyskawicy. Można powiedzieć, że opanował tą naturę na poziomie mistrzowskim. W młodości stworzył taką technikę jak Chidori. Jest to zbiór chakry w jednej dłoni i dodanie do nie ładunku elektrycznego. Wtedy, jak powiedział Guy, ręka Kakashi'ego jest jak miecz, który może przeciąć wszystko. Później ją ulepszył i nazwał Raikiri dlatego, że przeciął za jej pomocą piorun. Choć samo Chidori jest potężne, to Raikiri potrzebuje większej ilości chakry, jak i jej lepszej kontroli. Może stworzyć klona po to, aby obydwaj użyli Raikiri, które się połączą i utworzą łańcuch mogący przeciąć nawet ogony Bijū, czyli Raiden. Jak na razie, tylko mu udało się stworzyć klona stylu błyskawicy, Raiton Kage Bunshin. Klon ten, po pokonaniu, zamienia się w ładunek elektryczny, który paraliżuje użytkownika pozwalając na natychmiastowy atak. Potrafił też bez problemu nasycić broń błyskawicą i taką bronią rzucić, jak to było z kunai'em.thumb|226px|Kakashi i jego Raikiri Kakashi posługuje się także stylem wody i ziemi. Świetnie opanował te żywioły. Wspomaga się nimi kiedy techniki stylu błyskawicy nie są przydatne, np. do obrony Doton: Doryūheki lub Suiton: Suijinheki a do ataku Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu czy nawet tak silną technikę jak Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu. Taijutsu Jako były dowódca ANBU, musiał być niezwykle biegły w tym stylu walki. Jak wiele innych posiadaczy Sharingan'a, świetnie łączy swoje dōjutsu z taijutsu. W młodości równał się w tej dziedzinie z Guy'em, który jest uważany za mistrza taijutsu. Walczył na równi z takim przeciwnikiem jak Kakuzu. Umiał walczyć z shinobim, który należał do Siedmiu Mistrzów Miecza Kirigakure za pomocą słuchu i węchu. Szybkość Został niejednokrotnie pochwalony przez takich shinobi jak Tobi za swoją szybkość. Dzięki niej był wstanie unikać wiele ninjutsu takich jak np. Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu Itachi'ego, czy taijutsu jego odwiecznego rywala, Guy'a . Zdołał ukryć się pod ziemią na tyle szybko, że Itachi nie zdołał tego w porę zobaczyć swoim sharingan'em, natomiast Pain stwierdził, że jego zgranie się w czasie jest świetne. Inteligencja Kakashi bez porównania jest jedną z najbardziej inteligentnych postaci. Jego analiza sytuacji jest nie do przecenienia. Szybko analizuje sytuację, w której się znajduje i potrafi jej zaradzić, tak jak to było w walce z Zabuzą. Potrafi także szybko przeanalizować techniki wroga i je opisać. Jego moc dedukcja została nie jeden raz pokazana. Kiedy wie z jakimi przeciwnikami będzie walczył, zbiera na ich temat informacje, dzięki czemu łatwiej mu się walczy z wrogiem. Przywołanie Przywołaniem Kakashi'ego są Ninken. To świetnie wyszkolone psy ninja. Hatake używa ich głownie do śledzenia i tropienia ofiary. Psy mają możliwość mówienia, więc może się on z nimi bardzo łatwo dogadać i wydawać im rozkazy. Mają niesamowicie silny węch i mogą zostać użyte do takiej techniki jak Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu, która polega odszukaniu przeciwnika, np. we mgle, zaatakowaniu go i unieruchomieniu przez co bez problemu można zaatakować wroga. thumb|left|176px|Psy ninja Kakshi'ego Statystyki Część I Drużyna 7 thumb|Drużyna 7 Gdy Kakashi zostaje Jōninem-nauczycielem, szybko zyskuje reputację egzaminatora oblewającego niemal wszystkich po akademii i nic w tym dziwnego, ponieważ jeszcze nigdy nikt nie zaliczył u niego egzaminu. Gdy pod jego opiekę trafia Drużyna 7, daje im do zaliczenia test z dzwonkami. Z początku nie rozumiejąc sensu tego testu przyszli geninowie zawalają sprawę nie potrafiąc razem współpracować. Dopiero później gdy Hatake widzi u nich solidarność postanawia zaliczyć im egzamin, nauczając że najważniejsze w świecie ninja to dbać o swoich kompanów. Później okazało się, że Kakashi został specjalnie przydzielony by prowadzić grupę 7 przez Sandaime Hokage mając na względu Naruto i Sasuke. Jego zadaniem było nie dopuścić do ekspansji lisiej chakry u Uzumakiego oraz powstrzymać Sasuke przed chęcią zemsty. Misja w Kraju Fal Po wykonaniu paru nudnych i mało interesujących misji rangi D, Drużyna 7 dostała po narzekaniu Naruto misję rangi C mającą na celu eskortowanie budowniczego mostów - Tazuny do kraju fal. Gdy atakują ich demoniczni bracia, Kakashi szybko rozprawia się z nimi zorientowawszy się, że misja ta jest bardziej niebezpieczna niż przewidywał. Budowniczy wyjawia, że na jego życie czyha przestępczy boss - Gatō. Drużyna 7 zgadza się jednak dokończyć ochranianie Tazuny póki ten nie ukończy budowy mostu. Kolejnym przeciwnikiem jaki staje im na drodze jest Zabuza Momochi - mistrz cichego mordowania. Widząc poziom przeciwnika Hatake postanawia sam się nim zająć, jednak daje się złapać w pułapkę wodnego więzienia i dopiero gdy Naruto z Sasuke sprytnie zmuszają Zabuzę do zdjęcia techniki może on kontynuować walkę. Ukazując mistrzowskie wykorzystanie swego Sharingana pokonuje Zabuzę kopiując i wyprzedzając ruchy nukenina z Kiri. Gdy pojawia się Haku udający oinina zabiera on ciało Zabuzy. Kakashi po tak wyczerpującej walce nie jest w stanie walczyć przez jakiś czas co tyczy się także Zabuzy. Zleca on swoim uczniom treningi w celu lepszego opanowania używania chakry. Gdy wraca do pełni sił razem z Sasuke i Sakurą spotykają ponownie na moście Zabuzę, tym razem missing-nin przybywa razem z Haku. Wywiązuje się walka między Kakashim a Zabuzą oraz Sasuke, Naruto i Haku. Sztuczki ninja z kiri zostają rozpracowane przez Kakashiego, który używając swych nin-psów unieruchamia Zabuzę i w chwili gdy ma go już zabić za pomocą Raikiri pojawia się Haku zasłaniając swego mistrza własnym ciałem. Walka nie jest kontynuowana, gdyż pojawia się Gatō, który postanawia pozbyć się wszystkich. Wykańcza go jednak Zabuza po czym umiera z odniesionych obrażeń. thumb|left|Kakashi vs. Zabuza Egzamin na Chūnina Grupa 7 wraca do Konohy po wykonaniu zadania i Kakashi wyznacza swoich podopiecznych do wzięcia udziału w Egzaminie na Chūnina, przez co dochodzi do małej kłótni między nim a Iruką, który uważa to za zbyt pochopną decyzję. Gdy Sasuke zostaje "oznaczony" przez Orochimaru przeklętą pieczęcią Hatake postanawia zniwelować jej skutki za pomocą własnego pieczętowania. W miarę upływu eliminacji do finału Kakashi zamierza podjąć się indywidualnego treningu z Sasuke widząc w nim wiele podobieństw co do siebie samego.Udaremnia on porwanie przez Kabuto Sasuke ze szpitala i wyrusza z nim trenować. Udaje mu się nauczyć młodego Uchihę Chidori, doprowadzając także do poprawy jego szybkości i taijutsu. Pojawia się ze swym podopiecznym podczas finałów i mimo spóźnienia walka Sasuke z Gaarą się odbywa. Kakashi zauważa razem z Gaiem, że następuje atak dźwięku i piasku na Konohę. Inwazja Piasku i Dźwięku na Liścia Bez trudu niweluje genjutsu Kabuto i razem z innymi Jōninami walczy z wrogiem na arenie egzaminacyjnej. Przydziela on Sakurze, Shikamaru i Naruto misję zatrzymania Sasuke, który popędził za Gaarą, chcąc dokończyć pojedynek. Do pomocy daje im Pakkuna by mogli go łatwo wyśledzić, po czym dalej rzuca się w wir walki. Powrót Itachiego thumb|Kakashi złapany w Tsukuyomi Itachiego Krótko po inwazji na Konohę, do wioski przenika Itachi razem z Kisame. Zostają oni wplątani w walkę z Asumą i Kurenai. Do potyczki szybko dołącza się Kakashi pomagając towarzyszom. Pomimo swych umiejętności pada ofiarą Tsukuyomi Itachiego co niezmiernie go osłabia. Gdy wyjawia im, że wie sporo o ich planach postanawiają go schwytać, jednak interweniuje Gai mówiąc o wezwanej odsieczy. Członkowie Akatsuki wycofują się, a wycieńczony Kakashi zostaje zabrany do szpitala. Gdy Jiraiya sprowadza do wioski Tsunade, uzdrawia ona Hatake i krótko po tym przydziela mu różne misje jako nowa Hokage. Powstrzymuje on na dachu szpitala walczących Naruto i Sasuke zatrzymując ich ataki skierowane w siebie. Zostawia Naruto Jiraiyi, a sam odbywa rozmowę z Sasuke pouczając go o poprawnym zachowaniu względem kolegów i o zaniechaniu zemsty. Odejście Sasuke Gdy powraca z misji dowiaduje się, że Sasuke odszedł z 4 dźwięku do Orochimaru i że została za nim wysłana w pościg grupa geninów pod dowództwem Shikamaru. Pomimo rozkazu o wykonaniu innej misji, postanawia on natychmiast odnaleźć swoich uczniów. W tym celu używa swych psów shinobi by wytropili Naruto. Przybywa jednak zbyt późno i znajduje jedynie nieprzytomnego Uzumakiego. Zabiera go z powrotem do Konohy nie mogąc wytropić Sasuke ze względu na padający deszcz. Przygnębia go to, że nie był w stanie pomóc swym podopiecznym. Gdy Naruto wyrusza na trening z Jiraiyą, a Sakura staje się podopieczną Tsunade Kakashi wykonuje misje dla osady udoskonalając swoje umiejętności ( Pokazuje swojego Mangekyou Sharingana którego niegdyś zdobył przez zabicie przez przypadek Rin i jest w stanie używać później 6 Chidori na dzień zamiast 4 jak niegdyś). Część II Ratowanie Kazekage thumb|left|Kakashi używający Kamui na Deidarze Gdy Uzumaki powraca z podróży jaką odbywał z ero-senninem, Tsunade zarządza ponowne sformowanie Drużyny 7, tym razem już bez nieobecnego Sasuke. Ponownie przystępują oni do testu by zabrać Kakashiemu dzwoneczki, udaje im się to wykorzystując sprytny fortel jakim była słabość Hatake do serii zboczonych książek autorstwa Jiraiyi (Ich icha Paradise). Krótko po tym zostają oni wysłani na misję wyrwania Gaary z rąk Akatsuki. Gdy docierają do Suny razem z Chiyo wyruszają w pogoń za Deidarą i Sasorim, którzy uprowadzili Gaarę. Na drodze staje im jednak klon Itachiego mający 30% jego siły. Razem z Naruto, Hatake udaje się zwieść Uchihę i Uzumaki uderza w niego Oodamą Rasneganem. Okazuje się jednak, iż nie był to prawdziwy Itachi i mogą oni kontynuować dalej poszukiwania kryjówki Akatsuki. Po odnalezieniu i wtargnięciu do środka, Chiyo razem z Sakurą stają się przeciwniczkami Sasoriego, a Kakashi wyrusza w pościg z Naruto za Deidarą, który uprowadza ciało Gaary. Nie mogąc zaatakować zbyt efektownie z dystansu swego wroga Hatake postanawia użyć swego kalejdoskopowego Sharingana. Przy pomocy nowo opracowanej technice - Kamui wsysa on ramię Deidary do innego wymiaru. Naruto będąc rozzłoszczonym również atakuje wroga serią niezwykle silnych uderzeń. Przeciwnikowi udaje się jednak ukryć, lecz niedługo po tym zostaje zlokalizowany przez Nejiego. Chcąc uciec Deidara postanawia wysadzić w powietrze swego wybuchowego klona. By uniknąć eksplozji Kakashi ponownie używa Mangekyou i wciąga cały wybuch do innej przestrzeni. Pozbawia go to jednak sił i Gai jest zmuszony zabrać go na własnych plecach do Konohy. Potrzebuje on tygodnia by odzyskać swe siły i podczas jego nieobecności kapitanem drużyny zostaje Yamato. W drużynie 10 Gdy drużyna 7 powraca z nieudanej misji ponownego "nawrócenia" Sasuke, Kakashi wpada na pomysł by razem z Yamato nauczyć Naruto nowego, potężnego jutsu. Dzięki użyciu podziału cienia Uzumaki jest w stanie opanować nową technikę o wiele szybciej niż normalnie. Przed zakończoną nauką Kakashi dowiadując się o śmierci Asumy postanawia poprowadzić drużynę 10 by móc pomścić swego sensethumb|188px|Kakashi przebija Kakuzu swoim Raikiri.ia. Dzięki zdolnościom Ino łatwo lokalizują oni Hidana i Kakuzu i będąc dobrze przygotowanymi rozpoczynają walkę. Shikamaru zajmuje uwagę członków Akatsuki tak by Kakashi miał możliwość szybkiej eliminacji wrogów. Okazuje się to jednak wyjątkowo trudne, bo pierwszy z celów - Kakuzu posiada pięć serc co wymusza zadanie mu pięciu śmiertelnych ciosów by go zabić. Zdając sobie sprawę z zabójczego duo, drużyna 10 postanawia rozdzielić przeciwników i Shikamaru przy pomocy cienia wiąże nim Hidana i zmusza do opuszczenia miejsca walki gdzie przebywa Kakuzu. Kakashiemu udaje się zebrać do fiolki nieco krwi Kakuzu i dzięki temu oszukują oni Hidana, który w wyniku swego rytuału nieświadomie niszczy kolejne z z serc kompana (pierwsze zniszczył Hatake przy użyciu Raikiri). Podczas gdy Shikamaru rozprawia się z fanatycznym Jashinistą, Kakashi i reszta stara się unikać kolejnych zabójczych ataków Kakuzu. Z pomocą przychodzi im Naruto, który ukończywszy w miarę możliwości swą nową technikę - Fūton: Rasenshuriken za jednym zamachem niszczy pozostałe 2 serca członka "Brzasku". Pokonanego Kakuzu wykańcza Kakashi za pomocą kolejnego Raikiri odbywając z nim przedtem krótką rozmowę. Pościg za Sasuke Gdy wiadomość o pokonaniu Orochimaru przez Sasuke dociera do Konohy, Kakashi postanawia zebrać drużynę mającą na celu znalezienie Itachiego co zaprowadzi ich jednocześnie do Sasuke. W skład drużyny wchodzi drużyna 7 i 8 razem z Yamato lecz bez Kurenai. Hatake przydziela drużynom swe psy ninja by móc odnaleźć Sasuke. Nie udaje im się jednak odnaleźć młodego Uchihy, który po pokonaniu Deidary opuszcza okolicę razem z resztą Hebi. Gdy Naruto udaje się w końcu napotkać Sasuke, ten ucieka mu, a na drodze drużyny staje Tobi, nie pozwalając im przejść dalej. Gdy pojawia się Zetsu oznajmiając o śmierci Itachiego, Tobi teleportuje się do miejsca walki i ubiega Konoszan przed zabraniem Sasuke. Kakashi dostrzega przedtem u Tobiego Sharingana co wprowadza go w konfuzje. Inwazja Paina thumb|left|Śmierć Kakashiego Gdy Pain - lider Akatsuki atakuje Konohę w celu zdobycia informacji o lokacji Naruto, na drodze jednego z jego ciał (Deva Path) staje Hatake. Tym samym ratuje Irukę i rozkazuje mu wycofać się. Pain zwraca się do niego słowami: "To zaszczyt poznać kopiującego ninje, Hatake Kakashiego"- co pokazuje jak bardzo szanowany i znany ze swych umiejętności jest ten shinobi. Przeciwnik okazuje się niespotykanie silny dzięki zdolnościom jakie posiada używając swego Rinnegana. .Podczas walki Kakashi rozpracowuje niektóre z umiejętności wroga, a Pain przyznaje że Hatake posiada spory arsenał technik i jest niezwykle szybki. Pomimo zaprezentowania swych technik i pomocy innych shinobi na czele z Chōzą i Chōjim nie udaje im się pokonać Paina, który używa jednego z ciał (Demon Realm) jako tarczy. Kakashi zostaje przygwożdżony przez gruz, jednak nawet wtedy Pain obawia się Kakashiego i dla bezpieczeństwa próbuje wykończyć go z większej odległości. Gdy wszyscy konoszanie zostają pokonani lider "Brzasku" odchodzi sądząc, że każdy został zabity. Chōji jednak jest cały co zawdzięcza ojcu, który go zasłonił. Widząc to Kakashi rozkazuje chłopcu zameldować o poznanych słabościach Paina Tsunade, jednak zmiażdżony Demon Realm również nie został całkowicie pokonany i zorientowawszy się w sytuacji wypuszcza z siebie rakietę mającą zabić posłańca. Kakashi będąc pozbawiony chakry używa po raz kolejny Kamui co powoduje u niego śmierć. Udaje mu się jednak uratować tym Chōjiego, który dostarcza wieści Hokage. Pomiędzy życiem a śmiercią odnajduje ojca - Sakumo i odbywa z nim długą konwersację na temat swego życia. Przebacza on tacie i zrozumiawszy jego postępowanie podziwia jego postawę. Dzięki zrozumieniu Sakumo jest w stanie spokojnie odejść do świata umarłych by spotkać swą żonę. Kakashi zostaje wskrzeszony tak jak inne ofiary Paina, dzięki technice Nagato i nie pojmując z początku co się stało powraca do świata żywych. Wszystko wyjaśnia mu jedna ze ślimaków Katsuyu. Sprowadza on Naruto do wioski gdzie wszyscy mieszkańcy wiwatują na cześć Uzumakiego. Szczyt Kage Po tym jak Tsunade zapada w śpiączkę, przywódcy i rada Kraju Ognia niemal nie wybiera na kolejnego Hokage Kakashiego ze względu na sławę jego ojca, jego samego oraz niezwykłe umiejętności i talent jaki prezentuje. Plany te niweczy Danzō, któremu udaje się przekonać Władcę Kraju Ognia o swojej kandydaturze i zapewne przy pomocy genjutsu jest w stanie bez problemu narzucić swoją wolę. Gdy nowy Hokage oficjalnie uznaje Sasuke za missing-nina, Sakura z Naruto chcą wywrzeć na Danzō jakiś nacisk przed czym ostrzega ich Kakashi. Uzumaki rozmawia z Hatake na temat odbytej rozmowy ze swym ojcem - Minato i naprowadza Kakashiego na przypuszczenia, że za wszystko odpowiedzialny jest Uchiha Madara - protoplasta swego klanu. Zgadza się by Naruto porozmawiał z Raikage i razem z Yamato oraz Naruto śledzą drużynę Samui i tym samym udaje im się dotrzeć do przywódcy Kumogakure. Prośby Naruto zostają odrzucone, więc odchodzą oni by przenocować w pobliskim hotelu. Pojawia się tam niespodziewanie Madara odbywając z nimi konwersację na temat swoich celów, Rikudō Sennina oraz Sasuke.thumb|Kakashi vs. Sasuke Kakashi stwierdził że Sasuke nie zawaha się zabić Sakury gdy jej się nie uda. I tak się stało lecz w ostatniej chwili wkroczył Hatake i uratował Sakurę, następnie kazał Sakurze uleczyć Karin ponieważ ta znała informacje na temat przeciwnika. Kakashi próbował przekonać Sasuke do rezygnacji z zemsty, Sasuke zaczął się śmiać i stwierdził, że chce zabić Kakashiego. Kakashi zdając sobie sprawę jak Trzeci Hokage musiał się czuć, gdy walczył z Orochimaru, i jak on się teraz czuje, postanowił położyć temu wszystkiemu kres. Sasuke zaczął atakować Susanoo, wystrzelając dwie strzały w stronę Kakashiego. Kakashi użył Kamui, ponieważ strzał był zbyt szybki na unik. Podczas gdy Sasuke był początkowo zaskoczony możliwością Kakashiego. Sasuke przez nadużywanie Sharingana zaczął ślepnąć. W tym samym czasie, Sakura podkradała się do Sasuke, wciąż wierząc że uda jej się go zabić. Ale po raz kolejny nie dała rady, Sasuke ukradł jej kunai i próbował ją zabić. Kakashi biegł w ich stronę, zawołał, aby Sasuke jej nie zabijał, ale ten zignorował jego prośby. Na szczęście Naruto przybył na czas i wyrwał Sakurę z niebezpieczeństwa. Sasuke pochwalił się że zabił Danzō. Kakashi powiedział Naruto i Sakurze żeby stanęli z tyłu by mógł wykończyć Sasuke, lecz jeden z klonów Naruto złapał go, a sam Naruto zaatakował Sasuke. Kandydatura na Szóstego Hokage thumb|left|Kakashi zostaje powołany na Hokage. W anime po śmierci Danzō Kakashi miał objąć urząd Szóstego Hokage (六代目火影候補, Rokudaime Hokage Kōho). Sporną kwestią pozostała, jednak liczba, która odpowiadałaby mu przy mianowaniu. Ostatecznie nie objął stanowiska ze względu na wybudzenie się Tsunade ze śpiączki po inwazji Paina. IV Wielka Wojna Shinobi W IV Wojnie Shinobi, Kakashi został mianowany generałem dywizji walczącej w zwarciu i na średni dystans. W ich oddziałach znaleźli się m.in. Gai, Sakura, Lee, ninja z klanu Nara i ninja z klanu Yamanaka. Ich pierwszym zadaniem było wsparcie drużyny zasadzkowej. Kakashi w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał Zabthumb|189px|Kakashi pokonuje Zabuzę.uzę przed atakiem. Kiedy Momochi użył swojego "Kirigakure no jutsu", Hatake rozkazał ustawić się w formacje nie posiadające martwego punktu. Aby zniwelować wrogą technikę, generał wymyślił sprytny plan, do którego potrzebował zdolności kunoichi z Suny. Nie powiodło mu się początkowo, gdyż Raikiri, które skierował przeciwko Zabuzie znów przyjął na siebie Haku. Kakashi, chcąc, nie chcąc, wykorzystał chłopca jako zasłonę przed ciosem miecza Momochiego. Mimo to, został draśnięty. W retrospekcjach ukazuje się jego stosunek do Zabuzy i Haku i, dziękując za to, że byli oni pierwszymi przeciwnikami Naruto, rusza do ataku jeszcze raz. Tym razem udaje mu się przebić Zabuzę, a potem sprawnie pieczętuje swoich przeciwników (dzięki technice Maki) i przejmuje miecz Zabuzy. Wydaje się też, że, po raz pierwszy w serii, Kakashi Hatake straci nad sobą panowanie... Kakashi wraz z Gai'em dołącza do Naruto i pomaga mu walczyć przeciwko Madarze i Obito. Gdy Kakashi próbuje użyć Kamui na Dziesięcioogoniastym tuż przed nim pojawia się Obito i pochłania siebie i Kakashiego. Zanim Kakashi został wessany powiedział do Naruto: "Naruto, wszystko w Twoich rękach!" Epilog Lata później, Kakashi przekazał tytuł Hokage Naruto. Niedługo później, Kakashi był zadowolony z beztroskiego stylu życia, który polegał na odwiedzaniu jego przyjaciela, Gai'a i podróżowaniu. Gry wideo Tworzenie i koncepcja Masashi Kishimoto początkowo planował, że Kakashi zadebiutuje w drugim rozdziale mangi Naruto, przed innymi członkami siódmej drużyny. Postać ta została zaplanowana jako wyluzowany, nie przejmujący się niczym ninja. Po rozmowie ze swoim wydawcą autor zmienił moment jego debiutu, co pozwoliło mu na dopracowanie postaci ninja i reszty siódmej drużyny. Pomimo tego Kakashi zachował większość swoich początkowych cech, jest spokojny i wygląda na wpół śpiącego. Kishimoto uznał, że to sprawi, iż Kakashi będzie interesującym liderem potrafiącym zintegrować różniących się członków siódmej drużyny. Na promocyjnych ilustracjach jest on rzadko prezentowany samotnie, ponieważ pełni rolę pośrednika pomiędzy innymi postaciami serii. W zamian pojawia się w tle, gdy jego podopieczni prezentowani są na pierwszym planie. W czasie wybierania imienia dla postaci Kishimoto rozważał wiele propozycji Kuwa (jap. クワ, motyka), Kama (jap. カマ, sierp), Botan (jap. ボタン, piwonia), Enoki (jap. エノキ, japońska roślina z rodziny konopiowatych) oraz Kakashi (カカシ, strach na wróble). W końcu zdecydował się na to ostatnie i jest z tego wyboru zadowolony po dziś dzień. W ramach skojarzenia z imieniem, strachy na wróble są czasem używane do reprezentowania Kakashiego, na przykład Naruto używa strachów ubranych jak Kakashi w czasie treningu przed walką pomiędzy nimi. Strachy pojawiają się kilka razy w tle scen, w których pojawia się Kakashi, a także na okładce trzeciego tomu mangi Naruto. Ciekawostki * Ukończył akademię ninja w wieku 5 lat. * Cieszy się niewyobrażalnie wielkim szacunkiem w świecie shinobi, można powiedzieć, że każdy o nim słyszał, ponadto, jak mówił Zabuza Momochi, Kakashi jest we wszystkich książkach bingo Wioski Ukrytej We Mgle, można więc przypuszczać, że nie tylko w tej wiosce. * "Kakashi" oznacza po japońsku stracha na wróble (案山子) a "Hatake" znaczy farma/pole (畑), więc jego nazwa oznacza Strach na polu (畑・案山子). * Kakashi jest bardzo popularną postacią, we wszystkich plebiscytach Shonen Jumpa był klasyfikowany w pierwszej trójce, został też po zsumowaniu 6 takich plebiscytów najbardziej popularną postacią serii "Naruto". * Według słów Pakkuna Kakashi bardzo nie lubi być fotografowany bez swej maski. * Kakashi, będąc w posiadaniu Sharingana, jest jednym z trójki shinobi którzy nie należąc do odpowiedniego klanu posiadają unikatowe Kekkei Genkai które ujawnia się jako Dōjutsu, drugą osobą jest Danzō, a trzecią Ao. * Kakashi ma wyjątkowego pecha gdy chce dobić lub wykończyć swego wroga: ** Haku zasłania sobą Zabuzę, gdy Kakashi miał zamiar zabić go przy użyciu Raikiri. **Kakuzu skontrował atak Kakashiego mający zabić Hidana. **Shuradō osłonił Tendō przed Raikiri Kakashiego. * Hobby Kakashiego to czytanie serii "Flirtujących" (Icha Icha). * Kakashi wraz z Rin i Obito należał do drużyny Minato Namikaze, Czwartego Hokage. * Kakashi chciał się zmierzyć z Minato Namikaze. * Ulubionym jedzeniem Kakashiego są słono-grillowane ryby saury i zupa miso z jajkami, zaś najmniej lubi jeść cokolwiek co jest słodkie lub smażone. * Ostatni sondaż na najbardziej lubianą postać wydany wraz z rozdziałem 531 - Kakashi zajmuje 3 miejsce z wynikiem 4828 głosów. * W 214 odcinku Naruto Shippūden, Mangekyō Sharingan Kakashiego pokazany został w kolorystyce takiej jak Sasuke. Cytaty *''"Hmm jak by to powiedzieć... Moje pierwsze wrażenie o grupie... Nie lubię was..."'' *''"Zapamiętaj że najgłośniej szczekające pieski są najmniej groźne."'' *''"Wybaczcie, ale zabłądziłem na drodze życia."'' *(Drużyna 7): "Spóźniłeś się!" *''(Kakashi): "Przepraszam was za to, ale dzisiaj, pomyślmy... zabłądziłem w labiryncie miłości."'' *Kakashi'': - "Przyszedłem o świcie... jak co dzień. Tylko, że jak już tu jestem... zaczynam wspominać sobie jakim to głupcem byłem kiedyś..."'' *''"To niezwykłe, zaprosiliście mnie na obiad, nie zdziwiłbym się gdyby śnieg spadł mi na głowę, albo coś." '' *''"Zaraz... Nakręcą film na podstawie mojej ulubionej książki?! Muszę zarezerwować bilety!"'' *''"Przepraszam, ręka mi się omsknęła."'' *''"Przeprosiny... nic wam nie pomogą."'' *''"Hej! Co tu robicie? Może jestem wam potrzebny?"'' *''"Pod tą maską... jest kolejna maska. Fajne, co?"'' *''"To już zaszło za daleko... Siemanko!"'' *''"Cokolwiek byś zrobił ta pani i tak nie zmieni zdania, tak w życiu bywa."'' *''"Nazywam się Kakashi Hatake, właściwie jestem nikim."'' *''"Hmm, co wy znowu kombinujecie?"'' *''"Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, dlaczego się tak przebraliście?"'' *''(Do Jiraiyi): "Dzieje się między nimi coś podobnego jak za dawnych czasów między tobą a Orochimaru, Naruto traktuje Sasuke zarówno jak rywala i kompana. Ma na niego bardzo duży wpływ. Nie mógł dłużej wytrzymać pogardliwego zachowania Sasuke, od pierwszych lekcji w Akademii był w jego cieniu... próbując z niego uciec. Teraz Naruto chce być zauważony nie przeze mnie czy przez ciebie lecz przez Sasuke. W międzyczasie Sasuke obserwował szybkie polepszenie Naruto w tak krótkim czasie i poczuł się niższym. Zupełnie tak, jakby on w ogóle się nie polepszał. Naruto stał się silny, zaś Sasuke..."'' *''(Do Jiraiyi): "To dlatego Sasuke nie chce zauważyć Naruto. Jeśli by go dostrzegł, musiałby zaprzestać tego, do czego dążył aż do teraz."'' *''(Do Jiraiyi): "Skomplikowana sprawa, rywalizacja."'' *''"Sasuke odpuść sobie tę swoją zemstę. Takich jak ty widziałem w swoim życiu na pęczki. Każdy z nich z "zemstą" na ustach. Źle kończyli, bardzo źle... Doprowadzi cię to tylko do jesz''cze większych cierpień. Nawet jeśli uda ci się tej zemsty dokonać, pozostanie jedynie pustka."'' *(Sasuke): ''"A co, gdybym zabił jakąś osobę ważną dla ciebie? Przekonałbyś się że to co mówisz jest nieprawdą." : (Kakashi): "Całkiem możliwe, ale... na nieszczęście taka osoba nie istnieje. Wszyscy moi bliscy już zginęli." *(do Sasuke): "Żyję trochę dłużej niż ty, a czasy były złe. Znam ból utraty. Obydwu nam nie powodzi się zbyt dobrze, to prawda, ale mogło być gorzej. Ja i ty także... odnaleźliśmy dobrych przyjaciół, czyż nie? Przez utratę swoich bliskich, powinieneś to zrozumieć. Chidori to moc jaką ci przekazałem, moc ta nie jest przeznaczona do użycia przeciwko towarzyszom, czy do zemsty. Powinieneś wiedzieć, jakie jest jej prawdziwe przeznaczenie. Przemyśl to co ci powiedziałem i spróbuj to zaakceptować." *Kakashi: - "Ja? Pomyślunkiem nie ustępuję Shikamaru. Do tego jestem Jōninem dysponującym wachlarzem technik, które mogą wspomóc atak z długiego dystansu." *"Następne pokolenie zawsze wyprzedzi poprzednie. To jeden z nigdy nie kończących się cyklów życia." *"Patrząc na te wydarzenia zrobiłeś najlepiej jak mogłeś. Rozumiem cię teraz... złamałeś zasady dla swego sumienia... dla dobra nas wszystkich - jestem z ciebie dumny tato..." *(Cytat Obito, który Kakashi powtarza) ''- "W świecie ninja, ci którzy nie przestrzegają zasad to śmiecie. Ale Ci, którzy nie dbają o swoich przyjaciół, są gorsi od śmieci."'' *(do Naruto) "Naruto, wszystko w Twoich rękach!" *(do Naruto) "Jesteś jedyną osobą, która może przewyższyć czwartego... i ja w to wierzę." Źródła Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:ANBU Kategoria:Kage